The Magic of Beear
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome learn a lesson in the magic of beer. Lemon


**The Magic of Be-ear**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha

Rated: M (for sexual actions)

AN: A ficlet to pass the time. Inuyasha learns the magic behind the liquid. (That sounds wrong, in so many ways.)

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sniffed the lip of the bottle causing his face to screw up in disgust. "Oi, what the hell is this shit?" He asked, covering his muzzle with a clawed hand.

Beside him, the young miko giggled. "It's called beer."

"It reeks."

Kagome took the bottle and sipped from the strange smelling liquid called 'be-ear'.

She took another swig until miraculously she had drunk half the content before placing it back down on the table with a clank. With a giggle, she smirked at the hanyou. Her breath smelled of the alcohol and her eyes seemed hazy. "How many have you drunk so far?"

"4."

There was a light blush across her cheeks as she moved closer to him, her body just about falling into his lap as her fingers tangled themselves in his haori. "Why?"

Inuyasha's nose twitched. The miko giggled.

"Do that again!"

His nose did, however it wasn't from her request but the smell of alcohol emanating from her mouth. "Kagome, I think you're done for tonight." Quickly before the girl could protest, he picked her up, legs dangling over his arms and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He pulled out her toothbrush and handed her the stick and then the toothpaste. When all he received was a puzzled stare, the hanyou sighed. "The smell of the 'be-ear' it's making me kinda nauseous." Barely catching what he said, Kagome simply nodded, brushed her teeth, and used the minty tasting mouthwash. When she was finished, she beamed at him before leaping into his arms.

"All better!"

Inuyasha could no longer smell the liquid on her breath and was grateful. Unfortunately though he realized as Kagome tried to push him back into her bedroom and onto the bed – she was very much still intoxicated.

"Em, Kago" He was shut off by a pair of lips eagerly trying to bring his tongue out to play. She pushed him teasingly, her chest colliding to his. Immediately, he felt himself go hard at the brush of her nipples against him and he cringed. Gods, she would sit him if she ever realized that she was trying to have sex with him while this drunk and he let it happen.

But damn, if she didn't make it hard as hell. Biting his lower lip, he could taste the irony tang of his blood as he tried to twist her around, her back to the bed. When he was certain that she wasn't going to fall off the second he pulled back, her creamy pale thighs wrapped themselves around his waist in a vice grip, keeping him tightly to her. "Kagome, come on…let go. You're drunk and you'll hate me when you're sober if we do this."

Kagome laughed, pulling the flabbergasted hanyou to her as she kissed him for all he was worth. That edge of control he barely had slipped even further and he found himself growling deep in his throat as he seized her breasts in his hands, massaging the mounds with a bit of aggressiveness that only seemed to turn the miko on more.

"Hardly, all I've ever wanted was you Inuyasha. The alcohol basically just gives me the kick in the ass to finally take what I want." Her arms swam behind him and her hands apprehended his romp, making him jump in surprise. "And right now," She purred, licking her lips as her eyes heatedly melted his, "I want you."

Inuyasha Jr. fully saluted the idea as it pressed itself against Kagome's inner thigh and with her constant writhing; it only seemed to grow more painfully aroused.

"Oi wench, stop all that damn squirming before I lose it all together."

Kagome nuzzled his neck, her fingers digging further into his ass cheeks, making him grown and rush his hips against her body. The friction caused both of them to moan.

"Gods, Inuyasha stop teasing me already." She let go of his behind and knocked him down onto the bed. Pulling himself up on his elbows, his eyes hazed as he watched while Kagome made quick work of his ties to the red hakama's. Gods, she was beautiful. Once the pants finally were out of the way, she groaned when she noticed the white fundoshi blocking her view. Frustrated, she actually ripped the fabric apart causing the hanyou's jaw to hit the bed. Kagome bent down, finally able to feel his girth in her hands and smirked. He sounded a gulp and his eyes widened when the raven haired woman bent her head down between his legs and took him inside her hot wet mouth without any hesitation.

Sliding her tongue up the thick shaft, she played her fingers through his silver curls then cupped his sac, rubbing and needing it. The hanyou's mouth fell short of a reply as he moaned out in pleasure, making Kagome pick up her ministrations. With the flick of her tongue at the head, she plunged him back into her mouth before repeating the actions over and over until the man below her howled in release, filling her with his salty juices.

Inuyasha barely managed to keep his eyes open as he took in the sight of Kagome resting between his legs, her mouth trickling with his fluid down her lip before licking it away. He groaned out not able to take it any longer and pulled her flush against him. Extending a clawed hand down between her own thighs, he sliced away her pale lacy panties before sinking a thumb into her folds. Kagome moaned, her hips bucking into him, jolting both their bodies to rub against one another.

"You're killing me," She moaned, trying to move her body closer to his hand which continued to toy with her folds. Inuyasha smirked and flicked a thumb above the hood of her entrance causing her to cry out in release.

Pulling his hand up, he licked away her heavenly juices before claiming her irresistible lips that nibbled on his bottom one.

"Inuyasha," her eyes sparkled with frustrated tears, "please. I need you."

The hanyou smiled, wiping at the tears with a finger and kissed her nose. Lifting Kagome up, he twisted her about so that she had her back on the bed and nuzzled her neck as he adjusted himself between her thighs again. With one quick look to be sure she was ready, he dove himself into her warmth and sucked in a breath as the feel over took his senses.

Kagome had her body squeezed tightly to him, her fingers digging deep into his fire rat haori as her eyes squeezed shut from the sheer pain of her maidenhead broken. Taking a deep breath, she urged the hanyou on and he kept so a slow rhythm. He heard the girl below him mutter "Faster, Inuyasha please go hard and fast. I'm alright now."

That was all it took before he started to plow into her with all he had without breaking the poor girl in two.

Feeling the pool of heat burn deep within her center, she cried out again, feeling her body clamp down on to the hanyou's as she felt his lips seal hers away, her sob lost in their kiss. Inuyasha soon joined her, feeling the twitch that told him a second before he exploded inside of her, filling her womb with his seed.

The air was thick with the smell of the love making and Inuyasha pulled her to him as he curled them up under her blanket, an arm draped her chest as her own twisted around his naked waist.

"I hope you're not mad at me," he spoke, his voice low in waiting of his fate with the young woman in his arms.

She laughed, "Obviously I'm not. Why are you so worried anyway? I'm a little off the rocker but I'm still coherent."

The hanyou turned his amber eyes away, contemplating whether he should test his luck.

Kagome, seeing this paused in her amusement at the hanyou and pulled his face toward her by the thick piece of silver hair that trailed down his chest. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

With a deep breath, he looked into her eyes, still nervous. "You're fertile."

If he had ever seen her eyes widen as big as they did now, he would have thought she'd been doused with something other then alcohol.

"F-fertile?"

He nodded.

She took a breath, calmed herself. "Well…it was going to happen eventually."

Inuyasha actually gave a short laugh, shocked by her reaction. "You're not mad?"

The miko looked up into his eyes and a tender smile graced her features. "No, more like surprised but not mad."

Inuyasha's next thought called to his demon half – _interesting._

Before the miko had a chance to blink, he was on her. Slipping her pink bud into his mouth, he clamored a growl as he nipped at her perfect pale skin that now flushed crimson while his suddenly semi erection slipped back into her wet folds where heaven awaited him.

Damn the magic of be-ear, it wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
